Audio pattern recognition typically involves an audio processing device receiving a predetermined audio pattern (e.g. by microphone) and performing audio pattern recognition, either locally or remotely, to match the predetermined audio pattern with corresponding meaning. The environment of the audio processing device may not only include the source of the predetermined audio pattern but may also include sources of interfering audio input. The interfering audio input, when received as sound waves at the microphone of the audio processing device, combines with the sound waves of the predetermined audio pattern, making pattern recognition a technical challenge.